


Lips of an Angel

by SummerRaine14



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 2am Phone Calls, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inspired by Lips of an Angel, Love Confessions, Seeing Other People, but still love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: It’s really good to hear your voiceSayin’ my name it sounds so sweetComin’ from the lips of an angel-Hinder, Lips of an Angel





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot of fanfiction, but never ventured into anything for a show quite like Lucifer. I found Lucifer on Netflix and fell in love with the show, having now watched the first 3 seasons, I felt inspired to write something for Deckerstar. After a ton of ideas and words being written, deleted, and re-written, I found a story I wanted to tell with Lips of an Angel by Hinder.

_ It’s really good to hear your voice _

_ Sayin’ my name it sounds so sweet _

_ Comin’ from the lips of an angel _

 

It was nearly two in the morning when Lucifer woke to the sound of his phone vibrating on the stainless wood nightstand beside his bed. He leaned over his still-sleeping latest conquest, who had somehow become something more, and reached for his cell phone. His eyes widened instantly at the contact on his screen. It was a beautiful photo of Chloe, one taken when they had still been working together all those months ago. Her hair was down, the blonde wavy locks resting on her shoulder and her eyes sparkling in a way he would never be able to forget. In a way, he’d spent the last few months desperately trying to forget. 

 

Part of him wanted to let it ring, to ignore her call the way she had done to him so many times before. But he remembered the feeling of hearing her voice when everyone and everything around them was so quiet, so peaceful, and he would never forgive himself if he gave that chance up. 

 

Lucifer clicked the green phone icon on the bottom corner of his screen and stood from the bed, walking into the other room of the penthouse, and put the phone to his ear. 

 

“Detective,” he said sheepishly, “it’s a little late for a case, don’t you think?” 

 

It was meant to be a joke, a way to break the ice after so long of not speaking, but the two hadn’t worked together for months, and he knew very well a dead body had nothing to do with why she was calling him now. 

 

“I just couldn’t sleep, I guess,” Chloe’s sigh on the other end of the line left an uneasy feeling in Lucifer’s stomach. “I don’t know I just, I wanted to hear your voice.” 

 

Despite their countless differences, the detective and the devil had one thing in common. Their feelings for each other. After working together for over a year, denying and fighting the way the other made them feel, not nearly enough longing kisses, and so so much pain, they had become each other’s safe places. 

 

Lucifer made the decision to walk away from the precinct, Chloe, and their partnership after yet another attempt of trying to make things work between them. Even the devil, who always went after what he desired no matter the cause, knew there was only so many times he could put himself and Chloe through the madness. 

 

“As much as I’d love to talk, I have company,” he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

 

“Oh,” Chloe’s voice cracked as if she had been crying.

 

“Wait, detective,” Lucifer said louder than he meant to, walking further away from his room. “She’s asleep, I can stay on the line a little longer.” 

 

He was the devil, banished from heaven into hell for eternity and made a life out of punishing those who had wronged others, yet he had somehow found a way to punish the most innocent, kind, caring, and selfless person he’d ever known. Chloe never deserved to be hurt like this, to be someone he tried so hard not to love for so long. He had said it to himself, to Dr. Linda, hell, he had even said it to Chloe herself,  _ you deserve someone worthy of you and that’s not me.  _

 

“Well, only if you’re sure.” 

 

“Lucifer,” Chloe spoke again after a few minutes of peaceful silence, “How have you been?” 

 

It was a stupid question, Chloe knew just as much as Lucifer did that he was anything but okay. That he’d been nowhere near okay since he made the selfless, and yet so selfish choice to leave her behind. 

 

He prided himself on never lying, yet it was all he thought he could do right now. To tell her he was much better than he actually was. It was her breathing that stopped him, the way he could hear it rise and fall, her near-silent sniffles and the way he could only imagine her puffy eyes convincing him to be completely honest with her. 

 

“I’m alive, aren’t I?” The response was classic Lucifer, a sarcastic comment to hide his feelings, “if I’m being honest, I haven’t been that great lately, but it feels really nice to hear your voice.” 

 

“Trixie asks about you,” the daughter of Dan and Chloe had become one of Lucifer’s favorite people in the entire world. The little offspring was filled with love and joy, but more than anything, she was ruthless and Lucifer appreciated her ability to strike a deal with the devil. “She misses you. I miss you.”  Taking himself completely by surprise, when Chloe said those words, he realized that he didn’t only miss her, but her child as well. 

  
  


“I-” Lucifer tried to say the words, but somehow, he couldn’t, “that offspring of yours is really something,” he chuckled to himself, taking a seat at the piano and thinking about all the times they’d sat there together. 

 

He had tried to stop himself from thinking about Chloe, drinking constantly, though, with his divine being metabolism, it proved to be rather difficult to drink his problems away. 

 

She was fascinating to him, the first human he’d ever cared for. She was the first human that made his heart react in ways he never knew possible. Chloe made him vulnerable, around her he was somehow at his strongest and weakest. Had he not developed his own issues with angels, and any other comparisons to creations of his dear old father, Lucifer would almost say she was as unique as an angel. 

 

From her voice to the way she cared about others so selflessly, Chloe Decker was heaven sent.

 

Suddenly, Lucifer wondered if his father was behind this, too. Ever since finding out that his father had put Chloe in his path, he second-guessed everything to happen between them. He thought back to his constant unease during his sleep before receiving Chloe’s call, it was the first dream he’d had of her in weeks. Everything felt all too coincidental for God not to be behind it all. 

 

“I woke up from a dream,” Chloe whispered, “Dan knew right away that it was about you.” 

 

Dan and Chloe had gotten back together after the death of Charlotte Richards, and Lucifer’s untimely departure from the LAPD. The two ex-spouses had decided that while both of them were suffering from other relationships, Charlotte, Pierce, and Lucifer himself, they needed to put up a strong front. They were smart enough to accept the love would always be there, but the  _ being in love  _ had been gone for quite some time, however, they chose to fall back into security and comfort instead of allowing themselves to feel their pain, instead of confronting their deepest wants and desires. 

 

It hurt Lucifer to know Chloe had gone back to a relationship that wasn’t good for her, or his second-favorite detective (though he’d never admit it out loud) at the 999th precinct, but he also knew what they did was out of his control. If not before, definitely after he left her. 

 

“And how did detective douche feel about that?” He knew the answer already, unlike when Lucifer first made a stop into their lives, Dan was threatened, but over time the two developed a friendship and as his love for his ex-wife lessened, so did his insecurities about her being with Lucifer. 

 

“I told him I needed to call you, he didn’t mind,” Chloe sighed, it really felt like that was all she was doing tonight. She had fought off the urge to answer his calls, to text him, to call him herself, for months now, but the dreams didn’t stop, and the more he haunted her sleep, the more she wanted to talk to him again. 

 

Chloe may not have needed Lucifer to get the job done, though he turned heartbreaking cases into an adventure, professionally, she could live without him. But it was in her personal life that she struggled, he wasn’t just her friend or partner on the job. He was this man, or as she’s spent so long denying, the devil, that came into her life and changed everything. The two of them shared a connection that no one understood, they made each other better, always. 

 

“Detective,” Lucifer paused, “Chloe, why are you calling me so late?”

 

“I told you-”

 

“You’re a smart woman, and you know that’s not what I mean.” 

 

The question, seemingly so simple, held so much more. He didn’t care whether she called him at 5 in the afternoon or 2 in the morning. He didn’t care if she came banging on his door when he was wide awake or fast asleep. The time on the clock meant nothing to him, if it was her, he would always answer. But he had spent months, through all of his unhealthy attempts to forget her, wondering when she would finally return the messages he left in all of his drunken and desperate states. It wasn’t about the time on the clock, but the months on the calendar, that made him wonder why she called him so late. 

 

“I’ve been trying to figure out what to say to you,” Chloe took a deep breath, “what I need to say to you.” 

 

“Detective-” 

 

“No, Lucifer, you need to let me do this,” she argued sternly, “I don’t know what we are, what we ever were before, but I know how I feel about you, and yeah, it might be too late for me to tell you everything, but I fell in love with you Lucifer Morningstar. For all of your flaws, the devil inside you included, because I have seen the way you care about people, the way you care about me,” he could hear her sobs and it broke his heart to not be there and hold her close, “I don’t want to live a life without you, these past few months have been hell, and before you try to make some comment about it not being quite the same, don’t,” he chuckled at her words, at the way that she knew he’d try to correct her. “I know it’s scary for you, to open your heart to love and when it got to be too much you ran, you ran every time, but I’ve always been here, I know it took me a little longer to forgive you this time, but that’s because I’m scared too-” 

 

“Chloe,” Lucifer’s voice was rough, the sound of the woman in his bedroom drawing his attention, “it really is too late for a phone call.” 

 

“Lucifer, please,” Chloe sobbed, “I’m finally ready to do this, us. I don’t know if you are too, but I meant what I said. I can’t live without you.” 

 

“It’s late, but I’ll be back at the precinct tomorrow.” It was all he needed to say, and she understood, “goodnight detective.” 

 

“Goodnight Lucifer.” 

 

After crawling back into bed, Chloe noticed Dan was still awake, and he looked at her with a smile on his face. Nodding his head, he pulled himself from under the covers, “it took the two of you long enough. Have a good night, Chlo.” 

 

Lucifer felt bad after sending the girl he’d spent the last few days with, home, but knowing that the detective wanted to give him, them, a real chance meant she was the only girl he’d be willing to share a bed with. After making sure she had gotten home safe, Lucifer crawled under the blanket on his bed and rested his head down on the pillows. 

 

For the first time in months, the two had been able to sleep peacefully, but more than anything, closed their eyes looking forward to what the next day would bring. 

 

_ -fin  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually haven't read any Deckerstar fanfiction, so I have no idea if this fandom prefers angst or fluff or even some smut. Please, let me know in the comments if you liked this and what theme is a favourite of yours. I'd love to write some more! 
> 
> You can also come find me on Tumblr @srainebuggie!


End file.
